In such an apparatus as known from European patent application 0.332.477, the conveying elements mounted on the chain each consist of a pin mounted on the chain and driven for rotation, the top end of said pin being provided with a spherical member. Thus, the possibility is created that the products rotating about one axis under the influence of the rotating rollers can also be moved about an axis perpendicular thereto, in such a way that the fruit is oriented, i.e. at a certain moment the fruit has one of its hollows in alignment with its core coming into contact with the spherical member.
Not only is this apparatus relatively complicated, but also, after the desired orientation described above has been achieved, the product may easily become disoriented, because the product remains in contact with the rollers and the driven spherical member.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the drawbacks mentioned.